


little notes

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Flirting, Flowers, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sam and Bucky communicate through little notes they leave for one another.





	little notes

**Author's Note:**

> :')

Bucky yawns as he clumsily walks into the kitchen, having (unfortunately) woken up at 8:00 AM. He rubs his eyes, silently cursing himself for his lack of sleep, and he grabs the fridge and opens it. He lets out a rather vocal grunt when he discovers that the orange juice is gone and so is the milk, and he slams the fridge door with a bit of force. A piece of paper falls down to the floor, a ripped white sheet brightly contrasting against the wood floor. Arching his eyebrows, Bucky picks up the piece of paper.

 

_ Barnes - _

 

_ I’ve gone out for a run, and will probably be longer than usual. So if I’m still gone by the time your lazy ass wakes up, that’s why. I’ll be going to the store to pick up orange juice and milk, because I used the last of both this morning, so don’t flip your shit because both are missing. There’s mini Eggo waffles in the freezer, make those for breakfast.  _

 

_ See you later. _

 

Without even meaning to, Bucky smiles. He stares at the note a little bit longer before putting it into his pocket, and then opens the freezer.

 

* * *

 

Sam returns from his trip, a little sweaty and a little gross, but he needed to pick up the milk and orange juice. It was quite a run to the store, and definitely one of his more challenging workouts. He puts the bags down and goes to open up the fridge. He hesitates, as he sees a note clipped to a magnet on it, and it is not the note he had left Bucky earlier. Sam takes it and holds it, reading it.

 

_ Wilson, _

 

_ Went out for a bit. Don’t get worried. Also, stop drinking all the damn orange juice. _

 

Sam scoffs and shakes his head a little, but manages a small smile all the same. Bucky’s handwriting is literal chicken scratch, but Sam knows that Bucky is lefty and re-learning to write was probably hard for him. He puts the note in his back pocket and puts away the orange juice and milk in the fridge.

 

* * *

 

Bucky stares at the fogged up mirror. It’s hard to see his reflection in it, which Bucky likes. Sometimes, he really doesn’t like what he sees in the mirror, and looking at the cloudy mirror makes him feel better. He swipes a finger over the mirror, watching curiously as it wipes away some of the condensation. 

 

He smirks, and starts writing on the mirror.

 

_ Hi Sam, you suck. _

 

Admiring his work, Bucky wraps a towel around himself and leaves, a smug grin on his face.

 

* * *

 

Sam steps out of the shower and sighs - he took  _ way  _ too long, but goddammit, the hot water is  _ fantastic _ here. He cracks his neck and wraps a towel around his waist and starts to leave, when the clouded mirror catches his eye.

 

Bucky’s note to Sam. 

 

Sam rolls his eyes at the message, but he lets out a laugh anyway. Just imagining Bucky sloppily deciding to write  _ you suck _ on a mirror seems like a hilarious image. Feeling playful, he writes underneath Bucky’s message, not yet wanting to erase it.

 

_ I hate you. _

 

He grins, half smirking and half actually smiling as he walks out of the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

Bucky opens the fridge like he normally does, and grabs the orange juice. When he closes it, he sees another note clipped to the door. As he pours himself a glass, he reads it.

 

_ Buck - _

 

_ Old man called. Just wanted us to come over and have brunch. You were still sleeping. I went to visit him, didn’t want to wake you. If you wanna stop by and say hi, you probably should.  _

 

Bucky frowns at the note. He wishes that Sam had woken him for that, but he was being respectful (Sam  _ knows _ Bucky is not a morning person). He drinks his orange juice, setting it down in the sink before grabbing his phone and walking out the door.

 

* * *

 

Sam lets out a groan as he walks towards his room. He had a stressful day, dealing with government officials about the status of their fugitive state. Since Steve went AWOL and got a life, Sam’s been pretty much dealing with it on his own.

 

He cracks his neck again, feeling the tension plaguing his joints, and he lets out another grunt. 

 

He reaches his room and goes for the doorknob, when he sees a neatly taped note on his door. 

 

_ Sam, _

 

_ I know you were dealing with those jackasses today, so I went out to get some food for us. Let’s watch a movie when we get back, okay? It’ll be nice and relaxing. I hope Chinese is okay, because that’s what I am going to get. I’m craving the shit outta that right now. Anyway, see you soon. Go shower and I’ll meet you in the living room. _

 

Sam grins - sometimes Bucky can be incredibly kind. He pulls out his phone and shoots a quick  _ Chinese is fine :) _ text to him, before carefully removing the note from the door to prevent any rips. He opens his door and walks towards his nightstand, opening the drawer and placing the note on top of the other one from the fridge. 

 

* * *

 

When Bucky finds the next note, it’s on the counter next to a couple of ten dollar bills.

 

_ Bucky - _

 

_ I accidentally ripped one of your shirts. Please don’t ask why I had it, it ended up in my laundry and I just decided to borrow it for the gym. Anyway, you need a new wardrobe, so take this and buy yourself a new outfit or something. Make it cute though.  _

 

Bucky holds the money in his hand, smiling. This is really thoughtful of Sam. 

 

And then Bucky realizes that he’s never been clothes shopping before. What would define as  _ cute? _ And why would Sam care about whether or not his outfit is cute or not? Is that just Sam being himself? 

 

Bucky puts the money in his pocket and grabs the nearest pen. He turns the note over and writes a message.

 

* * *

 

Sam comes back home to find their place empty. He blinks in confusion, looking around the kitchen area, before his eyes fall on his note. It’s in it’s previous spot - has Bucky not seen it? The money is gone though, so he must have.

 

Upon closer inspection, he sees that Bucky actually turned his note over to write something. 

 

_ Sam, _

 

_ Thanks for giving me cash. I don’t know how to find cute clothes. I’m gonna spend it on something else though. Perhaps you should take me shopping, because I don’t really know what looks good on me. I’m getting ice cream. I’ll get you some too, because, well, it’s your money. But I appreciate it. _

 

_ Also, you’re welcome to borrow my clothes anytime ;) _

 

Sam blinks again and rereads the last line. Is Bucky... _ flirting  _ with him? Sam turns the paper over, reading his own note, and does see that he kind of flirted with Bucky, so he must just be playing along. 

 

Sam takes the note and folds it up, placing it in his pocket to be placed in his nightstand drawer later.

 

* * *

 

They continue on, leaving little notes to each other. Some on the fridge, some on the counter, some on the bathroom mirror, and some in dumb places like the back of the TV remote, (because Bucky  _ always _ forgets to change the batteries on things). 

 

And they flirt. In every message, there’s a suggestive comment, or a compliment, or some minor form of admiration.

 

It’s always when one is leaving the place. And it’s every time. 

 

* * *

 

The note on the fridge is short, Bucky discovers.

 

_ Bucky - _

 

_ Do you like flowers? Random question, I know. _

 

Bucky raises his eyebrows, but takes a pen and scribbles  _ yes, I like daisies _ on the bottom of the paper.

 

* * *

 

Bucky wakes up the next morning, and looks at the time. It’s relatively early for him to wake, but he’s feeling refreshed. He goes to the kitchen and his eyes fall onto the fridge - no note there. Bucky frowns and then turns to the counter, only to find it barren, except for a few envelopes. 

 

Maybe Sam didn’t leave. “Sam?” He calls out, only to have no response.

 

Bucky pulls out his phone. No text from Sam, either.  Bucky bites at his lip and examines the room again. Maybe Sam just forgot to leave a note - maybe he was in a rush.

 

Bucky shrugs, just writes Sam his own note about leaving the house, and exits out the door.

 

* * *

 

When Bucky returns, the first thing he sees when he enters the kitchen is a giant bouquet of flowers -  _ no. _ Bucky moves closer -  _ daisies. _ Bucky’s mouth falls slightly agape in surprise as he picks up the blue vase they are contained in. Then he notices the tag attached to one of the stems, and his heart races. He places the vase down and reads the note.

 

_ Bucky - _

 

_ I think we’ve been flirting through paper long enough. I’m in my room. Come knock, and let’s talk. _

 

Bucky swallows, his palm suddenly feeling more sweaty than he ever imagine it would be. Flirting via notes had felt safe - comfortable. Now it’s another step. 

 

He takes a deep breath and walks towards Sam’s room, and knocks three times. When Sam opens the door, Bucky swears his heart is beating so loud that Sam can hear it.

 

Sam smiles -  _ that bastard. _ “Relax,” he says, and steps away from the door, signalling Bucky to come inside. Bucky obliges, suddenly aware of his awkwardness. “It’s all okay, I’m not gonna bite, I swear.”

 

“It’s been awhile since I’ve done this.” Bucky finds himself blurting, and Sam just laughs. The kind of laugh that makes Bucky’s heart pick up speed and makes his cheeks get hotter. 

 

“Did you like the daisies?”

 

Bucky manages a smile. “Yeah, I love them. Really beautiful.” He frowns, suddenly. “Is  _ that _ why you didn’t leave a note this morning?”

 

Sam chuckles and shakes his head. “Honestly, I was so nervous about getting you the flowers that I actually forgot to leave you a note that I was going out.” He rubs the back of his neck. “I didn’t think you’d notice.”

 

Now it’s Bucky’s turn to laugh. “We’ve been flirting via notes for months now, you’d think I wouldn’t notice if you didn’t write one?”

 

Sam shrugs. “You’re unobservant sometimes. Like when remotes need a change of batteries.”

 

Bucky narrows his eyes. “Hey.”

 

“It’s true and you know it.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Bucky rolls his eyes and smirks. The smirk falters, and suddenly he feels awkward again. “Um…”

 

Sam smiles softly and takes a step closer. “Listen, Bucky, I like you. I do. But I also need to know how you...well..feel about all of this. Sometimes flirting is just that - flirting. Nothing else needs to happen.” He pauses, biting at his lip as he tries to get his words out. “I, um, I, well, I know that you might be comfortable where we are, and that doesn’t have to change if you don’t want it to, you get me?”

 

Bucky scratches his stubble, nodding. “I know. And yeah, I’m very comfortable where we are. But I am willing to try... _ us?  _ I guess? Fuck if I know how to phrase this.”

 

Sam chuckles. “I feel ya, buddy. This shit’s hard to get across,” He grins. “So how about I take you out tonight? On an actual date?”

 

“Sure,” Bucky returns the smile. “I think that’d be lovely.” He crosses his arms and smirks. “But I might need a reminder. Think you can leave me a note?”

 

Sam lets out a laugh, and it’s the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are so very appreciated! i really thrive off of comments and i love you all so much.
> 
> check me out on [twitter.](https://www.twitter.com/starkologies)  
> check me out on [tumblr.](https://mculeaf.tumblr.com/)


End file.
